Protectors of Peace
by seemsabitGAMING8104
Summary: This is my first FanFic! In this Dragon Ball/Z Fic, Goku realizes a role he and his friends can play to the Earth after Kami suggests him being Guardian. What role can Goku be talking about? Find out today on DBZ: Protectors of Peace! (sorry)
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I don't know if people will like it, so if I get at least one good review I'll continue. Right now, there isn't much difference from the original dragon ball, but there will be more and more differences as we go on.

Disclaimer: DB/Z/S/GT isn't mine, but Akira Toriyama's.

It was a fateful day for the Earth. The Demon King, Piccolo, was unleashed on the Earth yet again. Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi's lives were taken this day by Piccolo or his offspring. It seemed that all hope was lost. Son Goku, a teenage boy, seemed to be all that was left to stop Piccolo's terror. He was lying on the ground, with nearly all of his limbs disabled by the Demon King himself. Tenshinhan was unconscious and Bulma, Launch, and Yamcha were watching from the sidelines.

"You're mine!" Shouted the Demon King.

"That's what you think buddy! I still have one good arm I can use!!" Responded Goku.

"What!"

Goku then concentrated his energy into his left hand and fired a kamehameha to launch himself in the air at Piccolo. He focused his energy and went to attack.

"I'm coming at you with everything I've got!!" A young goku said.

"Good Luck! I'll block it!"

"IT'S TIME FOR YOUR TERROR TO END!!"

Goku plowed straight through Piccolo's chest as unconscience Tien finally woke up. "G-Goku... He did it!"

"I...won...I DID IT!! Master Roshi... Krillin...I won your revenge!"

"I can't believe it...he went right through me! How could he defeat me like that...? So I underestimated his strength...He's won... for now, but my legacy on this planet will survive!" With that, Piccolo spat out one last egg. "Good luck, my son. Get revenge for my demise! Destroy all my enemies..." That was all King Piccolo could choke out before exploding. Thus the end of Piccolo... for now.

Some time later

"Before he died, I thought I heard him say that we've won for now... what do you think that means, Tien?" Said an exhausted Goku.

"I don't know, but what ever happens, let us be known as the Protectors of Peace!"


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Proposal!

_A/N: Well, I got some favorites last chapter, so I'll continue. I do hope to get more reviews to know how I'm doing. Any criticism or anything is welcome. Even if it is 'u r trash kys' it actually helps in a way. 1. I'll know what I'm doing annoys some person. 2. It makes me laugh... ugh this is getting too long... expect a fight next chapter... **Thank you**.__

 **Chapter 1: An Unexpected Proposal!!**

 **It has been three years since Piccolo Daimaō has been defeated by the young Goku. Everyone went on their own ways to train to surpass the little tyke known as Goku. They got together at the World Martial Arts Tournament grounds to take part in the 23rd Tournament. Little did the group know... a 'special' guest was among them this day.** "Hey guys, what up?" A now taller Goku said.

"Bulma, do you know who this man is?" A confused Roshi asked.

"Ummm... no?"

"Aww come on guys! You really don't recognize me? It must be because you can't see my hair... here's a hint!" Goku confusingly questioned.

Goku took off his turban and a wave of shock washed over the group. They couldn't believe it! Goku was back!

" _G-goku_?!" Was basically the response cast across the group.

"Yup! Haha!" Goku cheerfully confirmed.

"Anyway, registration is gonna close soon, we should probably get registered before it's too late and we can't fight!"

" Y-yeah...

With that being said, the group headed of and got registered. They shared a decent amount of conversation, mainly talking about what the others were doing in the three years that they hadn't seen each other. They each shared a good laugh once and a while. The preliminary matches were about to begin, and the other non-fighters were making their way through the crowd, not being able to find a seat. Bulma had a good (but very dangerous) idea and decided she was going to make Launch sneeze to ' _peacefully make an opening in the crowd_ '. The fighters made their way into the waiting room so to say and Goku and Town noticed an unexpected guest.

"Say... Goku... that green man over there... he looks exactly like King Piccolo... but that couldn't be him... could it...?" Tien muttered to Goku with an obvious hint of concern and shock in his voice.

"Yeah... that's him alright. Do you think this is what Piccolo meant by saying that we won for now? He probably put all his essence into an egg and was basically reincarnated into this! Thus is why Kami is still alive after Piccolo died!!" Goku said, basically stating the obvious to anyone who knew about Kami being alive.

"Really?" Tien said, trying to keep his cool demeanor.

"Yeah... that's also probably the reason he keeps giving me murderous glances... just be careful, Tien." Goku sighed. He had already sensed out his power and was greater then the previous form of Piccolo. He looked much younger. He was wearing a purple gi. He had around the same power as Goku.

"I think if he's the reincarnation of the old Piccolo, he'd probably have the same desires. He probably wants to kill you and take over the world. But I remember three years ago just after Piccolo was defeated we vowed ourselves to be _Protectors of Peace_. We will have to stop him, Goku." Tien brought up, gaining a little bit of confidence back.

"Yeah! We'll stop him!" Goku said with the traditional 'Son Grin'. "Just keep tour guard up." Goku added, thus time more serious.

The rest of the tournament flew by, Goku and the others meeting Chichi, and her going off on Goku about stuff like," Goku! I can't believe you forgot about me!" And just stuff related to that. The preliminaries passed, as the group made their way to the quarterfinals. After a round or two ( _A/N: I may have forgotten the exact time... give me a break I'm only 12! Lol_ ), it was Goku vs. Chichi. The fight had carried on for a little bit, Goku overpowering Chichi.

"So you said you'd marry me, but it was an empty promise?" Chichi choked out, on the verge of tears.

"Ha, well I guess my brain doesn't know what I'm saying sometimes..." There was a dramatic pause in which Chichi was letting a few tears fall, thinking she'd never marry the man of her dreams. "...but it's a good thing my heart does. Will you marry me, Chichi?" Goku continued, with a heartfelt tone.

Chichi managed to choke out a simple "yes" before breaking out in tears of joy. With that the two hugged, and the announcer continued.

"We've seen some amazing stuff happen at this tournament, but we have never had someone leave their match as a newly wed! Anonymous, which is now revealed to be Chichi, daughter of the Ox-king, is now the wife of Son Goku! Give Chichi and Goku a hand everyone!" The announcer said, full of happiness.

The croud erupted into cheers as Yamcha, Krillin and Master Roshi had their jaws hanging open on shock.

" **HOW DID GOKU GET A CHICK LIKE THAT**!?!"

The matches went on, until Hero, which is Kami in disguise, fought Piccolo. He attempted to use the Mafuba, or Evil Containment Wave, on Piccolo, with a goal of trapping him so he wasn't slain in the process. Needless to say, that didn't work out very well and in the finals, it ended up being Goku and 'Ma Junior'.

"Contestant Son Goku and Ma Junior up to the ring to we can commence the finals of the 23rd world Martial arts tournament!"

 _Alright! Another chapter down! Is this fic good? Is everyone hyped for the scene that will come next? Does anyone not know the outcome to this fight? Will everyone die? More importantly, will Yamcha die? Find out next time on dragon ball z: Protectors of peace!_ _Sorry had to get that out of my system. More seriousness now, did you like it? Should I continue? Will you kill me for leaving the biggest cliffhanger ever? Oh well. We'll find out. Sayonara until chapter 3! Please RR! It helps! Bye!!_


	3. Announcement about Writing and stuffs

oh... uh... hello there! school may have recently happened... and my 13th birthday... and my brother's birthday... and more school... and lots of homework... and kinda only a little bit of time to relax in a day... so... i might not be able to update in a while... like maybe once a month... until school gets out in may... i'm not sure... say, in the meantime how about i get some information on what you guys might want to see in this Fic! I want to make it at least a slight AU, but i'm at a loss of what to do. Mainly cuz im new to this. and also the stress of school. but any and every idea is welcome in the reviews!! I'll work more over the weekend... next chapter will be up within two weeks! HAPPY DAYZ EVERYONE AND WHY AM I SCREAMING THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AAAHBBBBSHCJSBXJ *ded*

but on a more serious note thanks for everything and be expecting the next chapter soon! sayonara! or should i say... saiyanara! #sorrynotsorry


	4. Chapter 2: Piccolo Vs Goku?

**Chapter 2: Piccolo Vs. Goku…?**

 _A/N: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story and a big thanks to_ _ **Soup Sayain**_ _for reviewing on my story! Keep the reviews coming as I am new, school is happening, and I'm kinda short on time to be thinking how much this story will change as we enter Z. I know I want a change; an AU of sort. Feel free to ask questions, make suggestions, or just say whatever you feel like saiyan (sorry) in a review. It really helps! Now, BACK TO THE FIGHT IN THE 23RD TENKA'ICHI BUDOKAI! (dundun duuunn) also this is kinda really early... oh well Ki-Ko-Hope you enjoy._

Disclaimer: **Kami:** Do you know what Toriyama gave me? Toriyama… gave me… **NOTHING!**

-LINE BREAK-

 **Last time at the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budokai…**

"Contestants Son Goku and Ma Junior to the ring so we can commence the finals of the 23rd WMAT!"

 _(really dramatic Kyle Hebert voice…)_ _ **NOW**_

"Goku… be careful. Don't get yourself killed out there, alright?" Krillin asked of Goku in a serious tone, which is actually very rare of the former Orin Temple student.

"Goku don't die! Idontwanttobeawidowalread-d-yyy!" Chichi then sobbed uncontrollably into Goku's shoulder.

"Hey, guys, don't worry about it. Hey, look on the bright side, if I die that means you'll just wish me back with the dragon balls!" Goku exclaimed in a rather giddy voice. "Anyways, imma fight now, so bye until I finish the fight!" Goku continued happily, nearly skipping off onto the ring like a child who has been guaranteed free candy for the rest of their lives.

"...He does realize that if he loses then Piccolo will just come after us...right?" Tien said hoping that Goku was joking and that he had at least a little bit of common sense within him, as small of an amount as that may be.

"Unfortunately, no, but I mean if he dies he'll die happy right?" Krillin responded rather sheepishly.

"Krillin!"

"What..?"

"Too soon!"

 _ **Meanwhile, back to why people are even reading this chapter…**_

"Hello Piccolo! You ready to put up a good fight!" Goku said… happily?

Piccolo just grunted and mumbled just loud enough for him to hear," Stupid father making me need to stick around him long enough to kill him with all his stupid jokes… wait is he serious… dammit i'll enjoy killing him more than I should…"

"AND BEGIN!"

' _If I keep him around too long it'll hurt me more than it hurts him with all his incompetence…'_ Piccolo thought to himself. He started things off by taking off his cape and turban so he would waste no time on killing Goku.

"Wait Piccolo why did you take off your clothes?" Goku asked seriously because… well there is no logical explanation to the way the mind of Son Goku thinks.

"OH FUCK THIS I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS I'M OUT BUT I'LL BE BACK GOKU AND YOU WILL PAY MORE THAN YOU COULD'VE EVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE!" Piccolo shouted at Goku in his most menacing voice yet, flying away from the tournament grounds, I guess in a way of forfeiting his match.

Everyone was left in a total state of shock that Goku had made the Demon Reincarnation forfeit… but who could really blame him? If they were in Piccolo's position… they would've done the exact same thing.

"...So does that mean I win?"

Everyone in the stadium and everyone who was watching this in the safety of their homes through a picture in a box that a certain monkey-tailed boy (1) had been so scared of, had did a sweatdrop. When they all recovered, the announcer spoke up.

"Y-yeah, it does. Everyone! The Champion of Martial Arts is SON GOKU!" The announcer still had a forced smile on his face after the stupidity of Goku's comment. "Give it up for Goku everyone!"

Cheers erupted everywhere after an awkward 4.2 second silence. The first one to break this silence just so happened to be Krillin, as his best friend and all. Chichi had fainted when she heard the level of Goku's stupidity for the second time that day but was dragged back into reality when she heard all the cheering.

"Is Goku alive? Is Piccolo still here? Is Goku hurt!? I'M COMING GOKU!" Chichi yelled as she pounced onto her soon-to-be husband.

"Yeah Chi everything's alright! Now, how 'bout we go home and plan for our wedding Chichi!"

"I'd love that, Goku!"

-LINE BREAK-

 _Alright, another chapter. Anyways, feel free to review. Also thought I'd mention the TFS Dragon Ball Z Abridged reference in there. Yay! Also where I'd marked (1) it means the first time Goku had seen a TV. He doesn't have his tail currently, just to clear up confusion. Anyway give me suggestions and advice. Also, let's have a poll in the reviews. What should I do with Gohan? Should he train at an early age? What age will he go Super Saiyan? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS AND IDEA'S I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WOULD LIKE TO SEE ARGG! Heh anyway thought i'd say that, thanks. And as always… SAYONARA!_


	5. Chapter 3: Another Proposal?

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Also, thanks_ _ **pokemonsuperallstarfan**_ _for reviewing! I'll answer some of your questions at the end of this chapter! But I promise a real fight scene soon! Keep reading to find out what happens next! Also, just throwing it out there, if anyone wants this story a certain way, like an event happening, or not, just review it, i'll see it, and i'll almost certainly probably definitely consider it. Thanks!_

 **Chapter 3: Another Proposal?**

"Wait, Goku, before you leave, I have an offer. I am getting _quite_ old these days and I need someone to fill my position as guardian of Earth. I am requesting you do it, Goku, because of you… ' _defeating_ '... Piccolo. Will you do it, Goku?" Kami interrupted.

"What? NO! That is way to _boring_! I'll DIE if I have to stay up on the Lookout for the rest of my life! And plus, Chichi is still needing to get married to me! So NO! And besides, we can protect the Earth from down here! We're the Protectors of Peace, right Tien!" Goku shouted with a very surprised demeanor.

Kami chuckled at this while the others broke down laughing. "Heh heh, well, alright Goku, I'll be seeing you and your friends off. Come visit me sometime, Goku." Kami turned to leave but was interrupted by a certain sometimes-blonde haired girl.

"WAIT!"

"What's wrong, Launch?" Tien asked concerningly.

Launch started blushing like mad. "Well...uh...I mean… if Goku's gettin' married and all… umm… Tien… will you _marry_ me…?" Launch nervously and embarrassingly asked.

At that point everyone was either staring on in awe or blushing to a point that they didn't even look human anymore.

"...Launch… these last few years we've had together were some of the best years of my life… I enjoy having you around, I really do…" Tien continued.

And at this point everyone who was previously red was now turned blue because of them holding their breath in anticipation of what the human would say.

Tien continued. "So I am going to have to say… yes." Tien finished, and just as he did, Launch pounced onto him and starting kissing him while Chiaotzu was blushing and clapping while the rest of the audience was standing there saying, "Awww…" Kami chuckled.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way then…" Kami continued with a smile on his face.

A little bit of time has passed, and Tien, Launch, Goku, and Chichi decided to hold their weddings on the same day. They had lots of fun, telling stories of their childhood (Launch's was _interesting_ …) and how they met each other. Everyone was there; Goku, Chichi, Ox-King,Tien, Launch, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha (people were hesitant on inviting him) Bulma, and Fortuneteller Baba. Baba looked into the crystal ball and found a quite intriguing future ahead of our heroes.

 **Meanwhile ...somewhere… in a secluded area…**

" _Why is he so incompetent! It is impossible to stay around him long enough to kill him! Wait… that's it! I'll develop a technique that can get him from a faraway distance… but it has to kill him in one go… yes… that is it! Piccolo, you are a genius indeed…_ " Piccolo muttered to himself.

 **Meanwhile, on Kami's Lookout…**

"Mr. Popo, are you torturing a cat?!"

"Oh Kami, I don't torture. _**Cats**_."

 **One year later…**

"So Chichi, what are you going to name him?" Ox-King asked his daughter.

"Well I think we should name him _Einstein_." Chichi replied with a smug look on her face.

" **EINSTEIN?** " Both Ox-King and Goku said in unison.

When that name was mentioned, the baby started crying.

"Uhh… I don't think he likes that name Chichi…"

"Hey...guys… I think I'm going to go fishing…"

Chichi and Ox-King sweatdropped.

"Goku! We are sitting here with a nameless boy and all you can think about is going fishing! Didn't Gohan teach you any manners?!"

The baby giggled.

"Seriously Goku! Didn't Gohan teach you anything?!"

The baby giggled some more.

"Hey Chichi! I think you found it!"

"FOUND WHAT!?"

"The name! Watch. Gohan."

The baby laughed some more.

"Well whad'ya know? He wants to be named after Grandpa! Gohan! Gohan!" Goku said in a playful voice getting the baby to laugh. Chichi and Ox-King looked on with a smile on their faces.

 _Alrighty! Another chapter! Now to answer those questions!_

 _ **Pokemonsuperallstarfan:**_ Yay tfs reference, only problem with this is a lack of fight scene. But still good

Gohan should start his training early, like a year before raditz arrives.

Will tien and launch get together?

Also will you mix the movies with this story?

 _How about I make it up with a good fight scene when one comes? Or maybe I can add in an extra Tenkaichi Budokai in the next few chapters. Would you like that?_

 _Ok, I'll probably get Gohan training early_

 _Hope this chapter answered your question ;)_

 _Yeah, I'll probably add some movies. Not sure for all of them though… for example probably only having one Broly movie._

 _OK! That's over with! Now, if anyone has questions, suggestions, or anything they want to type into their phone/computer/laptop, then type in anything! Next time find out what happened with Launch and Tien, even though I plan on making them have a kid much later. Hope you enjoyed, and as always… SAYONARA!_


End file.
